


Everything About Him is Heat

by geekgirl



Series: One Direction Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekgirl/pseuds/geekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a crush on a bartender who is hotter than he appears. </p><p>Or the one in which Zayn has fire powers and Louis is taken with him from the beginning. </p><p>Very short and next to no dialogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything About Him is Heat

A world full of mystery and wonder and Louis goes and falls for the bloody bartender. The one who pours his beer and mixes drinks at his local. Nothing special and Louis can't help it. Maybe it's deep, dark eyes or godsent cheekbones that did him over. 

Louis never thought he'd do anything about the school boy crush until one very cold night, at the pub, something happened. 

He's sitting at the bar, in desperate need of a smoke, debating wither it was worth facing the snow or not when he heard a smooth, smokey voice. 

"Right, Niall, I'm going out for a smoke. Won't be long."

"Aye. Gotcha covered Zayn," a blonde with an Irish accent answered. 

Louis takes it as a sign. 

He gives the other a second before slipping his coat back on and following out the pub. 

Maybe his denim jacket wasn't the best choice for such a cold night. He wish he had a warm leather jacket like the one his bartender friend was wearing. But really there's something else there, on the side of the brick building, that Louis knows would keep him much warmer. 

He'd seen Zayn's hands bright red, orange, fire hot just moments before as he rubbed them together to keep warm. Louis knew there were people like Zayn in the world but he didn't know they existed here in his lonely town with lonely him. 

"Got a light mate?" Louis asked, digging his hand into his pocket and pulling out a cig. 

"Yeah sure," his voice was even more striking outside, warm and spicy, cutting through the cold. 

Zayn held his hand out and a small flame emerged on his thumb. Louis didn't want to seem surprised so he just held his hand beside the fag in his mouth and bent his head to the flame. But really he was sort of surprised. He'd figured someone with abilities hiding out in a bar wouldn't openly share them with a stranger. 

Louis pulled back, sucking the relief deep into his lungs. 

They both stood in silence, smoke swirling and mixing with the snow and wind as they got their fix. 

"Fucking freezing," Louis said, flicking his butt into the street slush. 

He meant it more of his excuse for returning back to the warm indoors but instantly there was an orange light coming from beside him. Zayn's hands were glowing bright with the fire once more. Louis openly watched as the flames peeked, warm light dismissing the cold, cracking gently, and then the glow faded. But the surprises didn't end there. The warm, tanned hands reached out and grabbed Louis' own in his. They were still hot, like a fresh cup of tea against his skin. He raised their hands to his face and blew on them. His breath was equally as warm and Louis had forgotten the cold entirely. 

He looked up and locked eyes with the man he'd only ever spoken brief greeting too. His eyes were reassuring and warm as well. Everything about him was heat. And Louis felt the heat pulse through him as he wondered what those smoking lips would feel like on his. He'd found mystery and be damned if he didn't find out.

**Author's Note:**

> So wrote this rushed and on my phone late last night when I couldn't contain the idea of Zayn with fire powers any more. I actually have this whole world and characters developed in my head but it was either going to be a short drabble or a freaking novel. 
> 
> Still getting used to writing these guys so feedback is welcomed! ^.^


End file.
